


Please

by reylox



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 07:32:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13185297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylox/pseuds/reylox
Summary: A short smut about what might've happened if Rey hadn't rejected Ben/Kylo.





	Please

“Please.”

Where there had previously been hard, cold glances were now burning expressions of longing from the man standing in front of Rey. She could see how difficult this was for him, shedding his tough exterior for a defenseless boy. Now he stood incredibly close to her, his slightly trembling hand extended towards her. Her eyes trailed up his wide chest, past the scar she’d inflicted on him and landed on his eyes. They were nearly black in the dark, her tiny figure just a speck in his irises. However, as the flames fell to the ground like paper, his eyes began to turn amber in the light. She could see them start to water, and his lips pursed before he bit firmly on his bottom lip. Almost instinctively she reached up to his chin, pulling his bottom lip free. She could see droplets of blood beginning to form where he’d punctured the skin, and she ran her thumb along it, wiping away the blood. His breath hitched in his throat and she took a step closer, his eyes widening even more. He opened his mouth to speak but before any sound could come out, she put her finger to his lips. She let her fingertips wander to his healing scar, and to her surprise, he leaned into her touch. His eyelids fluttered to a close and she began to see the hint of a smile. Not a smirk, a real smile. Was this the same man she thought she hated not long ago? Before she could stop to ponder over that, he’d opened his eyes and begun to brush the back of his hand against the side of her face. She involuntarily shuddered at the touch, turning her head away from him as she had every time the smugglers on Jakku fawned over her. He immediately stepped back, obviously taken aback by her rejection. 

“Ben, wait.” She took another step closer and he distanced himself away from her again. Rey could see his breaths were ragged as he desperately tried to preserve his composure, his eyes glued to the floor. She could feel tears starting to streak down her face as she tried to find the words to explain but coming up empty. It was quickly becoming apparent that her voice had abandoned her in distress too, as when she opened her mouth to speak, nothing came out. She began to panic, her legs shaking uncontrollably before her knees buckled beneath her. Now on her knees, she began to sob, as memories that she’d suppressed for so long resurfaced once more. Images of the faceless men who’d abused her filled her mind, her subconscious flipping through them like pages in a book before coming to the last page. She could see the tall man following her towards the abandoned AT-AT she called home and before she knew it, he’d cornered her. She’d screamed until her throat was raw, but that didn’t change anything. Just before the man raised his hand to knock her unconscious, she felt hands on her shoulders. Her eyes flew open and there in front of her kneeled Ben, his eyes no longer avoiding her gaze but engaging it. “You don’t have to show me anymore. I understand.” She tilted her head in confusion, the tears streaming down her cheeks slowing as she whispered, “You saw that?” He nodded solemnly, his hand cautiously reaching towards her face to wipe away the tear beginning to slip from her eye. This time she didn’t shudder from his touch, instead, reaching for his wet thumb and kissing it. 

It was then that she noticed the change in his eyes as his gaze locked on her lips. His previous expression of helplessness was gone and in its place, one of almost primal hunger. Through their force bond, she could feel parts of him awaken, like embers slowly growing to a roaring fire that she could feel rushing through her veins. When she slowly began to stand, she could feel the heat in her body slowly branching downwards as she opened her mouth and closed her lips around his thumb, sucking gently. His head tilted forwards in satisfaction, a playful smirk dancing across his lips before he brought her against his chest in one swift motion. Placing her palms on the vastness that was his chest, she realized how small she was in comparison to the man she was now pressed against. The rise and fall of his chest underneath her hands was almost calming, her own shallow breaths falling into sync with his. She’d nearly been hypnotized by the steady rhythm of their synchronized breaths before his gloved hand swooped to cup her chin, tilting her head towards his. Unconsciously she held her breath, as the expression of longing mixed with pain but also hope that he held effectively knocked the air from her lungs. 

“Come with me.” It might’ve been his tone of voice or the hungry look on his face that gave his offer a double meaning, as the heat wavering through her body finally reached the space in-between her legs. Who would’ve thought that such a high stakes moment could turn her on? He must’ve been able to sense the indecisiveness still tugging at her mind, as he moved so that his lips were just above her ear. The warmth of his breaths on her skin gave her goosebumps, causing the heat in her core only to grow. As he opened his mouth to speak, his lips brushed her ear before he whispered, “Come.” She knew she couldn’t ignore the feelings consuming her mind and body anymore, nor those she could sense were overpowering him too through their force bond. As she turned her head towards his, her hands reaching for his hair, she could almost hear the imaginative walls she’d put up crumbling around them, all the pent-up desires rushing forward to meet his. She closed the little space left between them and then their lips finally met, fusing together with such passion and anticipation that it felt like two massive waves clashing, the roar of the ensuing waves echoing in her ears. Their hesitant glances had been replaced with frantically searching hands and desperate mouths as if they depended on the other for oxygen. 

As their momentum grew so did their frustrations, as Ben’s clumsy hands fumbled to peel off her garments. Rey grinned as it became increasingly clear that he was just as inexperienced as she was, despite his know-it-all attitude. She could feel him chuckle and grumble, “Shut up.” before he picked her up with such ease it felt like something they did all the time. She squeaked in surprise, her eyes widening as he laughed and kissed her, his mouth still crooked in a smile. Rey had never seen him smile, much less laugh, and his apparent happiness was infectious, causing her to giggle into his sloppy kiss. As he continued to walk towards the elevator, she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, her hands burying themselves in his silky mane. She’d anticipated sifting her hands through his gorgeous hair ever since he took off his mask, and now that she was here, her hands itched to braid it. However, as he reached the elevator and proceeded to lock the door at this level, it became clear to her that the braid was going to have to wait. Still wrapped around him, he walked towards the wall and pressed her against it, his mouth immediately going to her neck to tease and tug at her with his tongue and devilish lips. Fisting her hands in his hair, she let her head fall back against the wall as she closed her eyes, moaning his name under her breath. Hearing her say his name clearly had an effect on him, causing him to groan as his kisses started to trail downwards towards her collarbone. He pulled at the fabric enveloping her, exposing her breasts to his touch. She gasped as he traced over her nipple with his thumb and arched her back, resulting in her body being thrust into his face. He smirked and gladly obliged, taking her nipple into his mouth and circling it with his tongue while gently suckling. Her moans got continuously louder as he moved to her other nipple, again sucking gently as he fondled the other. As he continued his worship of her breasts, she began grinding against him, as she could no longer ignore the growing heat in her core. She could now feel his bulge pressing against her, coaxing a low growl from deep in his throat. 

Before he could completely ravage her, she took his hands and told him, “It’s my turn.” With his typical domineering smirk, he let her down and raised an eyebrow at her. He expected a shy grin in response but instead was met with an expression of complete confidence and determination- it was sexy as fuck. Now with complete control, Rey pushed him against the wall and proceeded to pull down his pants. She didn’t hesitate and took him into her mouth, teasing him with her tongue like he did her. As she moved her lips back and forth on him, she could see him let go of his self-control that he so desperately tried to cling to. He was letting himself enjoy her lips on his shaft, so much so that he gripped the rails on the walls to keep himself standing. Before long, he was moaning her name like there was no tomorrow, his breaths becoming more labored as her lips moved faster on him. She could tell when he was about to cum just by the bewildered look in his eyes, so she paused and took a step back. “You’re such a fucking tease,” he said, laughing and shaking his head as she shrugged with a smug look on her face. Not wasting any time, Ben retrieved his cloak and laid it on the floor, gesturing to Rey. “Classy,” she remarked, laying down on it and looked up at him, clearly amused. As he pulled her pants down and began making his way towards her core with his lips, he said between kisses, “I think it’s better than out there next to Snoke’s corpse.” She nodded thoughtfully before grinning, winning a smile from him too. 

Eventually, his mouth found its way to her clit, teasing her with his thumb before pressing his mouth to it. If he thought she enjoyed his work on her nipples, then she was practically in ecstasy now. Her hands found their way into his hair again, fisting and holding his mouth against her core. “Don’t you dare fucking stop,” she spoke through her teeth, and he had no intention to. He continued to lick and suck on her clit as he pushed one finger inside her before inserting another. Ever so slowly, he began moving his fingers in and out of her, still pleasuring her clit. Arching her back again, her moans turned into yells until she came, swearing as she tried to catch her breath. She could almost feel his smirk against her skin as he made a path towards her lips, leaving sweet kisses the whole way. When he finally reached her mouth, she kissed him hard, biting his lip and gently tugging before he thrust himself into her. She gasped, and he could tell she felt a twinge of pain with the pleasure. His expression immediately changed to one of worry, one she quickly remedied as she kissed him softly, reassuring him through unspoken words exchanged between them. He returned to slowly thrusting into her, allowing her body to adjust before picking up the pace. Wrapping her legs around his waist again, she encouraged him to go even deeper and he did. He moaned her name when she took his entire length, and when she began gyrating against him he moaned even louder. Before long he was thrusting his full length with such intensity that she bit down on the edge of his cloak, so as not to alert the entire First Order of their activities. Looking at each other, they knew that they were both close. His brow furrowed in concentration, and she’d dug her fingers into his biceps as they each reached their climaxes’. With one final thrust, he emptied himself into her just as she orgasmed, their peak’s seeming to last forever as they tried to regain their breath. 

He rolled over to lay down next to her, and as they gazed at each other, each marveled at the other’s star-struck expression. “So is that a yes?” he asked amusedly, pushing a stray hair out of her eyes and leaving his hand to linger on the side of her face. She brought her hand up to rest on top of his and with a grin, answered, “Yes, Ben.”


End file.
